vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rose (Episode)
Summary AN ANCIENT PRESENCE IN MYSTIC FALLS — and come to ’s assistance and, in the process, learn surprising new information about people, vampires and events in the distant past. helps after she casts a difficult and exhausting spell, and does what she can to make things easier for . Finally, Stefan and Damon reach a new understanding. Synopsis Trevor, a vampire, compels a human to kidnap Elena. Jeremy speaks with Stefan about Elena's absence, thinking she spent the night with Stefan. They ask Bonnie for help to locate Elena and finds her at an old house miles away from Mystic Falls. It turns out Rose (a loyal vampire friends of Trevor) and Trevor kidnapped Elena to make a deal with Elijah, one of The Originals, in exchange for their own freedom. Rose shares interesting information about Katherine with Elena. Meanwhile, Damon and Stefan are on their way to rescue Elena. Damon is surprise to see Stefan drinking blood again and asks if Elena knows about it. Stefan then tells him that he's drinking from hers. Then, Bonnie tells Jeremy that witches also have weaknesses. Tyler is struggling being a werewolf and seeks Caroline's help. Rose called for Elijah. When he sees Elena and was surprised that she's a Petrova doppelgänger and a human. Elijah frees Rose but kills Trevor. Elena tries to make a deal with him with the moonstone but failed. Elijah removes her vervain necklace and compels her to tell him where it is. When he's about to take Elena, Stefan and Damon show up and stake Elijah. They return back to Mystic Falls, and Rose confronts Stefan and confesses that will come for Elena. When Elena is getting ready for bed, Damon appears holding her necklace. He confesses his love for Elena but compels her to forget it and in a second, he left, leaving the necklace on her neck. Plot Characters thumb|300px|right Main Characters * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers (Credit Only) * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (Credit Only) * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman (Credit Only) Guest Starring * Lauren Cohan as Rose * Daniel Gillies as Elijah * Trent Ford as Trevor Gallery Rose00.jpg Rose01.jpg Rose02.jpg Rose03.jpg Rose04.jpg Rose05.jpg Rose06.jpg Rose07.jpg Rose08.jpg Rose09.jpg Rose10.jpg Rose11.jpg Rose12.jpg Rose13.jpg Rose14.jpg damon compelling.jpg|Damon compelling Elena with a tear in his eye, to forget that he loves her. damon elena kiss.jpg|Damon kissing Elena on her forehead. Damon and elena.jpg|Damon confessing his love for Elena. Rose episode.gif|click 4 animation caroline hugs tyler.gif ewww gross.gif|click 4 animation vlcsnap-2010-11-19-08h33m20s184.png|Bonnie sending Elena a message vlcsnap-2010-11-19-08h35m06s226.png|Elena receives Bonnie's message vlcsnap-2010-11-19-08h34m01s100.png|Bonnie's message Soundtrack Quotes [[Damon|'Damon']]: I need to say it once. You need to hear it. I love you, Elena. And because I love you, I can't be selfish with you. Why you keep doing this---I don't deserve you...but my brother does. God, I wish you didn't have to forget this...but you do." __________________________________________________________ [[Stefan|'Stefan']]: I'm sorry. [[Damon|'Damon']]: About what? [[Stefan|'Stefan']]: About being the guy that made you turn 145 years ago... what I did was selfish. I didn't wanna be alone. Guess I just needed my brother. ______________________________________________________________ [[Stefan |'Stefan ']][on saving [[Elena|'Elena']]]: I can't think of a better reason to die. _____________________________________________________________ [[Damon|'Damon']]: Elena know you've been drinking blood. [[Stefan|'Stefan']]: I've been drinking hers. [[Damon|'Damon']]: How romantic. ____________________________________________________________ [[Jeremy|'Jeremy']]: When I'm worn down, I take a nap. You were unconscious. _____________________________________________________________ [[Damon|'Damon']]: Can we not do the whole road trip bonding thing? The cliche of it all makes me itch. Stefan: Are you in this car because you want to help your little brother save the woman he loves or is it because......because you love her too? Trivia *This episode had 3.56 viewers in USA. *This is the second episode to be named after a character, the first being Isobel (episode). *Katherine, Jenna, Alaric and Matt do not appear in this episode, but Alaric is strongly mentioned twice. Katherine is mentioned almost exclusively by her birth name, "Katerina Petrova", throughout the episode. *This episode marks the first mention of Klaus, an important character from the books. Leaving Meredith the only major character from the books not to be seen or referenced. *Jeremy didn't seemed surprised when they asked for his blood to find Elena which suggests that Elena told him off-screen about her relation with his uncle John Gilbert making them cousins. Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 2